LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 14: Kane is Living Again! Decepticons and Brotherhood of Nod Alliance Forged.
"Kane, leader of the Brotherhood of Nod. A group of religious fanatics and a global terrorist force. Kane now plots his next move on the Multi-Universe. With the help of some new allies." Shockwave: Purify the earth into changing for the better? You are far different from most humans. Even analyzing optic cannot tell what you are logically supposed to be. Kane: Simply enough, I’m a god. I work as a guide to humanity for them to ascend becoming powerful as I. Using tiberium, Earth will become that immortal existence where its people united as one will forever be grateful for the gift brought before them, and we can finally co-exist under my leadership. Shockwave: You sound very much like a true Decepticon. There are rare exceptions from where we need organic life and one is standing right before me as a competent one. Now I ask: what can you possibly benefit to my cause as we seem to share our personal interests turning the planet Earth into an evolved idea of our kind of world? Kane: Tiberium. You can have half of it with me since it always endlessly grows from the ground. It can help you produce this Energon you need to bring out more weapons and troops to your side. Shockwave: I agree with your proposition, for it is logical. You and your Brotherhood are now allies to the Deception race. Betrayal will be your worst nightmare if you go against us. Kane: I will take heed of that warning as I’m not a greedy fool...more of an idealist man. Shockwave: *Shockwave radios Blackout.* Blackout, do you have the materials I need? Blackout: Enough to produce more Predacons, Shockwave sir. "Blackout spoke in his helicopter mode." Scorponok: KEEEEEEGGGGHHH! *Scorponok is moving across the ground helping Blackout carry the bones needed. Shockwave: "Shockwave looked at one of his incomplete creations." We shall still require as many bones as possible. If wish to build an army powerful to defeat the Autobots and the heroes. Skylynx: And even make more of our own brothers and sisters. We will be grateful in your debt if you help us with this task. Shockwave: Indeed, if you wait patiently enough. You will live long enough to see them rise. Darksteel: So what’s Baldy supposed to do to help us? He can’t work with well with his limited manpower. Kane: You’ll find my influence on the human race supporters across the Multi-Universe are far vaster than what the Humanists have recruited into their new xenophobic group. Shockwave: Impressive, and it’s just this splinter-factioned army of humans against us. Kane: There’s more to it than them. There is also a team that holds aliens who hate the humans altogether dubbed the Invaders by their leader. For the humans side it’s The Illusive Man, and for those aliens, General Tor. Shockwave: Then we must make no haste to sabotaging their efforts. Kane: Which is why with your help of the Vehicon drones and my stealth guerrilla team, the Brotherhood of Nod Soldiers, we will be beating them with the tactics later to be utilized. Shockwave: Authorization use of Vehicon Drones have been approved. They will recognize you and the Brotherhood of Nod Soldiers as not hostile targets once data analysis is completed of all of your assets. They’ll also be useful to help bring more unique data material for them to transform into. Kane: Then we begin our hidden battle against the Humanists and the Invaders. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:Whovianfan